Christmas Disaster
by rushergirl123
Summary: Logan Mitchell has always loved his mother and father, but what happens one Christmas vacation when that ends?
1. Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell and his three best friends Kendall, James, and Carlos were in the recording studio. They had lived in Minnesota but moved a while ago to be in a boy band, they all agreed because they wanted to do it together as best friends.

Kendall Knight was the unspoken leader of their little group. He was also oldest of the four. And if his friends were hurt or sad he would come to the rescue like a police officer. He had met James and Carlos in pre K, but Logan in third grade, when saving him from a bully. People thought his dad died but his father was always on business trips. Ever sense he went on business trips he promised himself to take care of his mother and little sister Katie. And his best friends did to.

James Diamond was the second oldest. He would always look out for his younger best friends Carlos and Logan because they were bullied. He was an only child but thought his best friends were his brothers. He had a mom and father, but they were divorced. Before James moved to L.A he lived with his mother and visited his father once a week, since his mother hated her ex-husband for marry a women 15 years younger. James mother and father never spoke again, and his father picked him up when visiting.

Carlos Garcia the third youngest. He loved Logan the most cause Logan was youngest and he had all little sisters and Carlos always wanted a little brother. His mother and father were still married, and Carlos hoped they never divorced, because he loved both very much and it would destroy his whole life. He also has 3 little sisters, but he loved his family.

Last but not least Logan Mitchell the youngest. Ever sense he met his best friends they always looked after him, if he was bullied the guys would send the bully to the hospital, or if he was sad, they would make him feel better. He had both of his parents, and loved both more then anything. His parents loved him to and he was an only child. He and James were the only ones with no siblings. But he always thought of his best friends as brothers. He always hoped his parents never died but he didn't know the future...

Just then Gustavo stopped the music and screamed at the boys. "That was terrible I might be deaf of you singed again, continue and tell you get it right no BREAKS START DOGS OR NO TREATS". The four boys groaned.

"Gustavo we have been singing all morning can we go now its almost Christmas have a heart and I thought we were good". Kendall screamed at him.

"NO DOG I SAID NO BREAKS LISTEN AND I DONT HAVE A HEART NOTICE AND CONTINUE DONT BE DUMB DOGS" .Gustavo screamed and Kelly hit him in the stomach.

'Boys great job and you can go, but we have a surprise or I do. You boys are going back to Minnesota for Christmas! "Kelly said. And the boys jumped up and down.

"DOGS GO PACK WE ARE GOING RIGHT AFTER MOVE". Gustavo screamed and the boys ran out the door.

"This is awesome I miss my parents so much". Carlos said and the boys agreed.

"Yeah we haven't seen them sense we moved here I bet they miss us and this is a great surprise". Logan said.

"Yeah and Kendall is lucky he has his mom here and our moms are in Minnesota". James said.

"Agreed I hope my dad visits, I know Katie misses him a lot and she has not seen him in a long time". Kendall said sadly.

Logan put an arm around him. "Don't worry buddy I am sure he will its Christmas everyone has a heart on Christmas". Logan said.

"Yeah smart talk he will come". James said,

"Thanks guys". Kendall said.

Once they got to 2J they told Mrs. Knight and Katie about going to Minnesota. And everyone ran to get ready. 30 minutes later everyone was ready and they met Gustavo and Kelly and started the two hour drive.

WOO done I hope that was good first part but It will get better and sad. Review for Christmas please. Puppy dog face.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later they reached Logan's house, sense he was going to visit his parents. They said good bye to him and drove away. Logan smiled and ran inside with his key. "Mom? Dad? I AM HOME". Logan shouted. Then Logan's mom ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh my baby I missed you so much, baby why are you here, you told me you were going to L.A to become famous." Mrs. Mitchell said. Logan smiled at her.

"Gustavo's gift to us and Kelly's was to bring us here to visit our families. We all agreed cause we missed our parents". Logan said.

"Oh baby you can visit any time. We love you and miss you let me get your father. Honey can you come down here please.". Logan's mom shouted.

Then Logan dad came down and smiled when he saw his only child and son.

"Hey buddy I missed you so much how is L.A and my little man". Mr. Mitchell said and smiled at him, Logan smiled and hugged his father.

"L.A is great but so much work. We are always tired and always rest. Sorry I hardly call. I know you guys miss me". Logan said. Mrs. Mitchell and Mr. just smiled.

"Honey we know your busy its okay. We are happy for you and your friends and proud. I never thought my awesome son would want to be famous. But you get it from me because I wanted to all my life". Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Thanks mom and dad you are awesome. Want to come to Kendall's house tomorrow night for a Christmas party?". Logan asked with puppy eyes. Logan's parents chuckled.

"Baby of course. I miss his mother. I didn't see her sense you guys moved to L.A. It gets lonely without to wild boys around. How long are you staying sweetheart". Mrs. Mitchell said.

Logan's cheeks turned red. He loved when his mother called him that.

"We are staying for a few days, the day after the Christmas party we are". Logan said. Logan mom and dad frowned.

"Aw I was hoping for a week we miss you a lot. Why are you leaving so soon baby". Mrs. Mitchell said. And Logan dad frowned.

"We have a lot of work, you know learning new songs all that but when the guys eat junk food. I eat healthy and I yell at them when they are sick". Logan said.

"Well son, we are proud of you for eating healthy to. You are a good boy. Now its late why don't you go to bed and we will spend the whole day with you until the Christmas party how does that sound son". Mr. Mitchell said.

"Awesome dad and your right I better get to bed I missed that to. Night mom and dad." He said and ran upstairs hearing his mother and father saying good night. Logan changed into his PJs, brushed his teeth, and hoped in bed, He knew he had the best parents ever. He didn't know that was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three woo! I don't think I ever made it this far, I been trying to make my stories longer but someone reminded me that it doesn't matter how many chapters it can be a good story when its a one shot, and it matters trying to make your chapters longer so remember that readers and enjoy I think I have to much free time.**

When Logan woke up, he was so excited, today he would have a fun day with his parents then go to his best friend Kendal's Christmas party. He got out of bed and brushed his white teeth, then got dressed. When he went into the Kitchen he saw his father drinking coffee and reading a sports book.

"Hey dad where is mom? She is usually up early". Logan said and his father jumped. Logan's father put down his sports book, his wife hated, and looked at his son sadly.

"Hey buddy I have bad news she is sick". Mr. Mitchell said. Logan started sadly at his father. Logan knew he hated when she was sick to. When Logan's mom was sick, she would feel better in a few days but today was the Christmas Party.

"I hope mama is fine, I cant imagine going their without her, are we still going I don't want to". Logan said and Logan's dad went to the sink to put his coffee cup away,

"No son, if your not going count me out I need to look after your mother today you can go visit your friends or whatever just do something quiet please buddy and if you want I will take her to the doctor". His father said.

"That sounds good dad, but I want to wait if they invite me and I got homework." Logan said and Mr. Mitchell nodded and got his car keys, and went upstairs to get his sick wife,

Logan signed and a minute later he saw his father carry his mother, Mr. Mitchell waved and put his wife in the car and drove to the doctors.

Logan went to his room and started reading a medical book, when Logan was younger he found out he wanted to be a doctor when his puppy broke its paw. Logan loved fixing animals and people, and his parents supported him and his best friends of course.

30 minutes later, Logan put his medical book down and took a nap, A few hours later he heard someone whispering in his ear.

Logan jumped up and felt relived when he saw his father. He frowned when he saw tears running down his face.

"Sorry buddy I didn't mean to scare you, I got bad news, you probably know from my tears, but here it goes, your mother has the deadliest cancer ever, I am sorry to say this buddy". Logan's dad said trying not to cry.

"But how, no way, please make this a sick joke, where is mama dad". Logan begged. Logan's dad frowned, he knew his son did that when he was worried.

"She is in the hospital, and this is no joke, don't worry though I bet she will be better, she is stronger then you think". Mr. Mitchell said trying to stay positive.

"Okay but when can we visit, or can we". Logan asked tears in eyes. Mr. Mitchell shook his head.

"We cant until a few days, when you will be gone, but I will visit her and keep you posted okay buddy". Logan nodded, and sat up.

"Okay I am going to take a walk I will take my phone and be home soon promise". Mr. Mitchell left the room and Logan went to the park. When he got there he started crying. His mother could die and there was nothing he could do.

After a few minutes a few tall guys came up to Logan, Logan knew they looked like bullies, but he didn't care if his mother died he would to.

"Hey nerd, why you here". One of them said. Logan ignored them and looked down at his shoes.

"Hey boy band talk, or are you a loser". Another guy said. Logan looked up at them.

"Look guys I am not in the mood, go bug someone else". Logan said, and the three bullies glared at him.

"We don't take orders from nerds, go cry to your mommy loser". Logan started crying all over again. The three guys laughed.

"Time to teach you a lesson, we don't take orders from nerds and losers with no friends or life". They said and started kicking Logan all over.

Logan wanted to scream but one guy was covering his mouth. A few minutes they laughed, and walked away. Logan started crying, he wished his best friends were with him, they would kill them.

"LOGAN IS THAT YOU BUDDY?".

**OKAAAAYYYY DONE I THINK THAT WAS AWESOME, I MIGHT MAKE A SEGUEL FOR THIS STORY BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT IT WOULD BE PM ME FOR IDEAS PLEASE AND HAVE A GOOD DAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I WILL CONTINUE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay 4th chapter, I hope I am not going to fast, I am trying to do my best, thank you to everyone that's reviewed my stories or followed or put it on their favorite story list I owe you guys, anyway lets CONTINUE ENJOY.**

Logan looked up when he saw his friends, and smiled a little. The boys helped him up on the bench.

"Why are you here buddy we went to your house but your dad said you went somewhere". James said, and Logan looked at him.

"Well I was bored, and stuff". Logan said not wanting to bring up his mothers cancer. The guys looked at him, they knew he was hiding something and they wanted to know.

"Okay what is this 'stuff' tell us we are your best friends and why do you look in pain". Kendall asked. And Logan looked down as his friends were staring at him. They knew this helped him get out things.

"Fine I got beat up happy? And my mother got cancer" Logan said trying not to cry, his friends hearts broke, they knew he loved his mother more then anything.

"Oh buddy we are so sorry we didn't know and maybe its not a bad cancer". Carlos said hugging his youngest friend. Kendall and James nodded.

"My dad said it was the deadliest ever and what if she dies what will I do if she does I do to no question". Logan said. The guys gasped no way they were going to let their friend do that.

"No way you better not, we would miss you, your dad, and our families, you mean the world to us buddy". Kendall said. Logan smiled tiny at Kendall.

"Thank you Kendall, I am sure, I would miss her so much". Logan said. James spoke this time.

"We know buddy, but you will move on and will be okay". Logan nodded. And Kendall helped him up.

"Okay lets go to my house and watch hockey I will tell my mom to cancel the Christmas party". Kendall said. And Logan gasped.

"No way you cant, that is a family tradition, and everyone is probably getting ready and who cares it will be more fun without me". Logan said. Kendall signed and put his hands on Logan's shoulders.

"When your not around its so boring, we always beg to go hang with you buddy, please don't think that way about yourself that way, and who cares we will do it next year if it makes you sad doing it then no way". Kendall said, Logan smiled a tiny bit.

"Thanks Kendall you are a great friend and you guys to".

"You to buddy". The guys said at once. Logan knew he had the best friends in the world.

A few months later, Logan's dad said that his mother was doing a lot better and could go home tomorrow sense she was healthy enough. Logan was happy until one horrible news.

"Thanks dad make sure to take great care of her, tell her I love her bye". Logan said, and Logan's friends came into the room.

"How is she". James said, Logan smiled which he thought was a good sign.

"Great! My dad said she would go home tomorrow sense she was healthy enough, she might get rid of this thing." Logan said. Kendall put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you think positive and good things happen". Kendall said. Logan smiled at him.

"True I thought positive of getting a corn dog for Christmas and I did". Carlos said and the guys chuckled.

"Yeah cause you told us a hundred times", Logan said.

"Whatever I still got it". Carlos pouted as the guys chuckled.

That night they had pizza for dinner, played and watched hockey, and went on swirly ten times, then watched TV until 11:00. At eleven the guys said good night and James and Carlos went to their room, and Logan and Kendall went into their own rooms.

At three AM, Logan got woken up to his phone, Logan signed annoyed, and answered.

"Hello this is Logan". Logan said.

"Hello son". Logan's dad said and Logan could tell he was crying.

"Oh my gosh what is wrong dad". Logan said trying not to scream.

"Well, the hospital said that your mother got a bad fever and went into a coma, they tried to help, but it was to late when they found out, and she died buddy don't freak out". Logan dad said.

Logan felt tears in his eyes, he hoped this was an early April Fools joke even know it was March.

"NO DAD PLEASE MAKE THIS A JOKE MAMA CANT BE DEAD SHE CANT, SHE HAS TO BE ALIVE AND SAFE ALSLEEP IN THE HOSPITAL GETTING BETTER". Logan screamed which awoke Kendall. "Buddy" He asked sleepy.

"Look its going to be okay go to sleep and we will talk about the funeral tomorrow promise bye son". Logan dad said.

"Fine bye dad talk to you later". Logan said and heard his fathers good bye and hang up. When he hang up he burst into tears. Kendall ran to Logan and hugged him.

"Buddy what happened calm down!" Kendall said. Logan put his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"My mom she died". Logan said crying again. Kendall heart broke and hugged Logan tight, he knew he would get over this but he and his friends were going to help him through this no matter what.

**I think that was great, very sad, but great, I might do another chapter if I get an idea and a sequel. PM me for ideas please and have a nice day.**


End file.
